Because of a kiss
by KattyKlein
Summary: There was a broom. But not a simple one, It was a Nimbus 78. The only thing Sirius and James had to do to get it was to kiss Lily Evans. Easy, isn't it?


**Here's my first fanfic. Its gonna be a little short, I expect It will only be three chapters. Anyways, I hope you like it and review, coz I'd really like to know your opinion about it. **

**Because of a kiss. **

**1. Game**

A howl interrupted the silence of the night. It was a dark night, where only the moonlight lighted the forest, making it mysterious, even scary.

A little dark dog was looking around seeming frightened, taking care about a little rat that was walking by his side. The dog started to walk, splashing about with his little legs. The rat ran away, trying to cover itself from the storm. However, the dog kept on walking, trying to keep an eye on the howl's cause.

A deer was trying not to get too close to the werewolf. He looked up at the sky. It wouldn't take very long until they will have to go back to the castle and everything will finished at last. He couldn't wait. He didn't like transformations that way, they were too much tiring.

Behind him he listened to a bark and he rose his head, alarmed. He quickly trotted to the dog. He already knew that dog would never bark if everything was going right. However, he found it still, staring at the floor and wagging his tail with happiness.

The deer stood by his side, and looked where it was looking. His eyes grew bigger, and he understood his happiness. There was an object they both knew very well. And it was there, in front of their noses. They had dreamt about it for so long...

Its name was clear in the wood. It was a marvellous _Nimbus 78_.

**0o0o0**

Sirius was sat down on his bed, and he had bags under his eyes because of the transformation of last night. In spite of that, he was smiling happily.

"Okay, Prongs. What do you propose?"

James had the broom in his hands, and he was looking at it with sparkling eyes.

"I don't know... I... well, I'm the seeker, the captain, and... well, I think it's obvious I'll have to..."

"No, no, no, Prongsy... let me remind you it was ME who found it"

"Well, yeah, but... Sirius, it's a _Nimbus 78_. Do you know what I mean? We would win the league" he said, staring at the ceiling "Can't you smell it? Its the triumph smell, Pad"

Remus, who had been listening to them for a long time, stopped reading, and looked at them, seeming bored.

"Guys..." he said "What about sharing it?"

They both opened their mouths, staring at him with indignation. Sirius covered his heart with one hand with pain, and James pushed the broom even closer to him.

"Remus, a broom..." James tried to explain "a broom like THIS can't be shared. A broom it's like a... prolongation of your body, Moony, it's like... like... part of you.

"Yeah, man, you can't share something like that" his friend said "It's like sharing your underwear!"

Peter frowned, disgusted. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch..." he murmured, opening again his book.

Sirius shook his head. "We'd better draw lots for it"

James put a hand in his chin, thinking, but he suddenly looked at Sirius with scepticism. "Yeah, maybe, but how do I know if you cheat or not?"

"James!" Sirius shouted with exasperation "You're like my own brother. How could I cheat you?"

"With... magic?" said Peter

"Oh, shut up, Wormtail" James snapped, throwing him a pillow.

Sirius laughed. "Okay, you don't want to trust me, then don't do it. We won't draw lots for it"

James felt satisfied. Then he realized they were at the beginning again. "So what are we going to do?"

Sirius thought about it for a while, and tried to find an answer. However, it was Peter who did it. "You can bet" he said.

"Hey, you're right!" Sirius said, standing up "I love betting"

Remus shook his head with frustration. James, however, frowned. "Yeah, why not?" he said, at last "But what do we bet on?"

Sirius looked at his friend. It was true. They had to be ton something. He started to walk in circles. He had to find something unusual, difficult, interesting, original... but of course, Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he didn't think about the same thing as always. "Girls" He decided, grinning.

Peter laughed. "But Sirius... you will win, then"

James looked at him with disgust "Thank you for that, Pet" he said. Sirius couldn't help a roar of laughing.

"I didn't mean that, James" Peter said quickly "I just say that... I don't know... It would be better to bet on.. Quidditch. We're talking about a broom, aren't we?"

James had his lips tight. Sirius tried to stop laughing. "Yeah, Prongs, we don't have to do it, Peter's right"

Potter stood up, as proud as only he could be. "No. We will bet on girls" he said "So I can show you I can win a bet like that"

Sirius sat down again, his hands under his head. "As you want" he said "It will all be about women"

"Good" James replied. Then, silence. Tense silence. Silence that, of course, Peter interrupted.

"What will the bet be about?"

Remus kept on reading. Sirius blinked. He had a point. He hadn't thought about it yet.

"About kissing a girl" James said, simply "Well, not force her, you know... she will have to be kissing back"

Sirius smiled, but Peter didn't seem to have enough. "Any girl?" he asked.

James started to be tired of his friend. "Yeah, man, any girl"

"Wait a moment" Sirius said, smiling mischievously "He's right...it won't be any girl. It'll be the same girl for both of us. So that it's more interesting"

"This can't be happening" Remus sighed.

"Who are you thinking about?" James asked his friend.

"Evans. Lily Evans" Peter said, grinning.

Sirius laughed. "Oh, come on! That will be impossible. She can't stand James..."

Potter looked at him, annoyed. "Oh, yeah, and she loves you, doesn't she?" he said, sarcastic.

Remus closed his book, and sat up. "Okay, guys, stop it"

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing!" he said, running his hand through his hair "It's just that I don't want you to bet on Lily"

James raised an eyebrow. Sirius and Peter looked at him with attention, just before laughing out loud. "Oh, look at that, Remus is in love!" Sirius sang, sitting beside him. The werewolf shook his head while two of his friends were pulling his leg. The boy in glasses, however, was looking at him with disbelieve.

"I'm not in love with her! She's just my friend. I don't think it's difficult to understand. And I don't want you two to hurt her"

"Oh, come on, Moony" Sirius said, happily "Have I ever hurt a girl?" Remus sight had the answer "Okay, perhaps one or two girls... ¡Fine! Some girls, but we're talking about Evans. She's almost iced"

"You don't know her" Remus replied "I know she seems a little cold but I can tell you she's sensitive, tender, gentle..."

"Yeah, sure" James said, with scepticism "She was VERY gentle when she threw me to the lake in third grade, and when she burned my uniform in fifth year and..."

"You deserved it" he said, grinning.

"Oh, please, Remus..." Sirius begged him "Let us bet on Evans, it's so interesting... Besides, think about it. Can it really hurt her to be kissed by Prongs or by me?"

Remus looked at his friend. Perhaps he was right. He knew Lily, and she was too clever to let them treat her like that, wasn't she? "Okay" he finally said "But I won't take part of this"

Sirius hugged him, absolutely happy. "Thanks, Moony! I knew you would do it!"

**0o0o0**

So there was James, in the common room, sat down on the sofa, thinking. There was a broom, not any broom, but a Nimbus 78! He had always dreamt of flying in a broom like that. And now he could have it, at last. Everything he had to do was to kiss Lily Evans. That made him feel an strange feeling in his stomach. It wasn't like he didn't wanted to, but she was Evans. It would be impossible to kiss her without ending up in the lake or something like that.

James jumped. The painting opened up, and a girl who James knew very well stepped into the room.

By her side, there was a girl whose brown hair was wavy and long, and whose eyes were brown, too. Her name? Well, he couldn't remember her name. But she was a Gryffindor, yeah, and she would probably be Lily Evans' best friend. She was who was with her, so James didn't hesitate and looked at her, from her head, to her feet.

She had green eyes, very green, beautiful, in fact. That was something James had always knew. That was why he had had such a crush on her in fifth year. Which had really changed was her body, as James noticed.

Years before, she was thin and had no curves, but now she really had, although she still was slim. James had his mouth dry. Why the hell did he have to stop looking at her? Lily wasn't as beautiful as in fifth year, but was even more beautiful.

"Hey, what is this guy looking at?"

James 'woke up', and stopped looking Evans' breasts. The brown-haired had said something. "Huh?" he muttered.

Lily shook her head, looking at him with disbelieve, seeming disappointed. "Leave it, Kat. He's just like Black" she said, and then turned, making her red hair fly around her head. Then they both went upstairs, leaving James thinking, with a big smile in his lips.

That bet was going to be interesting.

**End of the first part! Did you enjoy it? I really hope so! As you can see, James and Sirius are going to be bad boys this time lol... I know this chap is short, but I promise the next one will be very long. Then we will se what do the marauders do to manage to kiss Evans. **

**Please, don't forget to review! It will only take ten seconds for you, and you will make me so happy!**

**Kisses for everyone!**

**Kattyklein**


End file.
